


Lestallum Love

by LightOfTheLucii, ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Don’t post to another site, Love, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Ignis Scientia, Public Sex, Wall Sex, alive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After a harrowing near death experience during a hunt, Noctis and Ignis decide to share their relief at being alive.In an alleyway in Lestallum.*Originally created in March 2018.*





	Lestallum Love

Lestallum, a hot, steamy city, bustling with life and lights, somewhere that offered comfort to those seeking its warm embrace. The Chocobros returned after a successful hunt that nearly ended in tragedy, adrenaline buzzing through them. Even as Ignis got them back with his skillful driving, the adviser was not immune to the after battle nerves, his fingers tightened around the wheel.

 

His normally logical and calm mind buzzed, making him feel light headed as he parked and secured the Regalia. The same mantra repeated over and over again in his frazzled mind,  _ I almost lost him, I almost lost Noct. _

_ And I am to blame. _

 

Those verdant green eyes hardened, as they headed into town and even more so when he saw Noctis and that shaken air about him. If not for the divine intervention of the ever faithful God of Lightning, Ramuh, and a supply of curatives, things could have been much worse for his Highness.

All because he played the hero on Ignis’ behalf, and that tortured the adviser. After all, he was Noctis’ charge, caring for him since childhood.

The thoughts continued to torment him, setting every nerve on edge and filling him with the greatest distress, even if he hid it well.

 

Gladio and Prompto headed towards the hotel, Ignis to the marketplace for medical supplies and Noctis came with him, but his frazzled manner interrupted him. As the night fell, ebony velvet cast above the strong aura of Lestallum's lights, the tactician finally snapped.

Tugging Noctis by the hand into the nearest alleyway, barely getting them out of sight before pushing his Highness against the wall and stealing a hard and needy kiss.

 

Whatever words of protest Noctis was about to voice at being dragged down the alley died as soon as Ignis’ lips met his, letting out a soft moan as he responded to it, clinging to his advisor. The young prince could understand Ignis’ strange behaviour, so unlike his usual calm self. It had indeed been a close call against their prey, and Noct knew it bothered Ignis more than he would ever say.

Noctis groaned, pulling Ignis flush against him and urging his love to do as he will. The concern of risk posed by their actions swiftly died, lost to the bustling streets past their own little world.

 

Stressed beyond belief, Ignis deepened the kiss, savouring the knowledge that they were both alive, and their brush with death on the battlefield only brought them crashing together, closer than ever. Moaning against those sweet lips, Ignis broke away only to frantically tug Noctis' shirt down, exposing enough of the collar to shower needy kisses down his Highness' neck. Everything about his actions screamed urgency and need, especially the manner in which he rocked against his humblest desire.

From the faintest moments his smouldering green eyes met Noctis, the relief that his Prince was safe and the jumble of emotions, from his sincerest love to worry over the worst case scenario, were visible there.

"Noct..." he panted, still claiming his love's neck eagerly.

“ _ Mm _ … Iggy.” The young uncrowned King lets out a needy whine, clutching at his advisor with desperation. “Iggy, I wanna... I...”

He bit his lip as Ignis’ lips brushed a spot that was particularly sensitive. Any noises he made would be muffled by the town noises around them, but Noct was unwilling to risk being caught as much as the thought also spurs him on.

 

Practically purring into Noctis' ear, Ignis permitted himself to indulge in the sweetest coming together of their warm bodies. There was a thrilling element to what they were doing, something that normally would have mortified the reserved chamberlain, but they were lost in the fleeting moment of life, clinging to each other in a tight alleyway of the hot city, Lestallum.

Ignis held onto his beloved Noctis, never letting go.

He wanted to hold him, to taste him, to cherish him.

"Shh," Ignis whispered, those loving eyes gazing fondly at his Prince. "I know. I do too."

With that said, Ignis allowed his hand to descend Noctis' chest before tracing his love's intimacy, begging for him.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Noct hissed, a hand going to Ignis’ chest while the other went to his mouth to stifle a moan, shuddering at Iggy’s hand on his crotch, bucking into that skilled hand. “You keep that up, I’ll come right now.”

"Too soon, Noct," Ignis sighed, playfully. His hand continued to stroke and stir his Prince, those sinful lips tormenting his most sensitive spot on his neck. "You were reckless again, love."

“Shit, Specs,” Noctis moaned, hips bucking into that maddening touch. “If this is punishment for that, I need to be more reck -  _ oh _ yeah, right there, damn...” Head arched back, eyes glazed, Noct was indeed a sight to tempt Ignis.

 

The adviser was also a sight to behold, those emerald eyes glistening in the dark, moist lips forming his lover's name, face flushed with great need. Stirred by the sight of the pleasured Prince, Ignis replaced the teasing hand with his own body, hardened between those quivering legs.

"Noct, love... I need you... I almost lost you today, not again..."

Noctis squirmed, hazy blue eyes meeting Ignis’ as their bodies are pressed against each other. “You’ll never lose me, Specs. And I'm all yours.” He bucked his hips. “So how do you want to have me?”

"As you are," Ignis answered, moaning shamefully. His fingers brushed against Noctis' cheek affectionately, the love burning in those intense eyes of his. "I want to see  _ you _ , Noct."

 

Aware that his Highness could get quite loud, Ignis sealed his lips over Noctis' in a heated kiss, as his hands slowly began to unfasten his belt and trousers. His fingers then played with the edge of his lover's trousers.

The Prince’s hips bucked, wordlessly urging Ignis on, demanding more. Noct moaned into the kiss, hands clutching at his lover’s jacket. Nothing else mattered, the heat and noise of Lestallum melting away, as Noct’s world narrowed down to just Ignis.

 

Somehow, Ignis managed to tug down his lover's trousers just enough to expose him, extending the same courtesy to himself, then he secured his arms around Noctis. Lifting his Prince up against the wall, Ignis broke the kiss, whispering the name of his beloved before lowering him gently onto his hardness.

A sharp gasp escaped Ignis before he buried his face into his lover's shoulder, only for Noctis to return the favour with a needy whimper of his own. After the initial eruption of heat engulfed them both, basking in the ethereal glory of becoming one, the Prince and his ever loyal Chamberlain exchanged unspoken adoration through smouldering sapphire and emerald gazes.

They still lived.

And they were determined to express overcoming the fleeting fear of loss, of mortality, easily claimed by the sands of time or the cruel claws of fate too soon.

 

Every thrust, every kiss, every heated gaze, expressed the sweetest song of how deeply their hearts harmonised beyond words. The adviser’s desperation at almost losing Noctis empowered his movements, rocking into the young man he loved and chanting his name in devoted bliss.

“ _ My…  _ Noct…”

Noctis was every bit a helpless captive to his passion. Warmth radiated from his glistening skin, and he hungrily devoured Ignis’ lips, his eager sounds muffled by the softness.

 

By this point, the dark haired Prince secured his legs around his lover’s waist, lifting him off the ground completely and deepening those heavenly thrusts. His arms sought Ignis’ back, pawing frantically as every spark of pleasure erupted from the heart of his arousal, driving him to absolute ecstasy.

Noctis  _ needed _ this, craving every part of Ignis with his heart and soul.

“Iggy,  _ please- _ ”

 

And enamoured Ignis, mesmerised by the sight of his beloved, obeyed, placing supportive hands upon Noctis’ backside and intensifying his thrusts. His incoherent murmuring, a powerful testament to how much he worshipped Noctis and that to nearly lose him…

_ No. Best not dwell on that. _

_ Noct. He’s here. _

_ With me. And I with him. _

 

There was little thought paid for the inevitable marks that his Highness’ possessive fingers would leave upon him. If anything, Ignis relished the knowledge that his Prince claimed him, branding his back with needy hands.

The adviser’s hands were just as eager, firmly squeezing Noctis’ rear, which elicited the most beautiful sound, only encouraging him further.

 

As the men surrendered to their overwhelming need, spiralling closer to that searing white rhapsody destined to claim them both, the unaware city of Lestallum existed in its own bubble. Like a dream teetering on the edge of consciousness, ready to burst to life at the slightest interruption.

But for a spell, the Insomnia Prince and his dear Adviser could embrace their own existence, their own beating hearts and their union of the flesh. Noctis clumsily met Ignis’ lips with his own before breaking away and gasping in surprise, seized by his much needed climax. With one last thrust, affirming their survival, Ignis clamped his mouth upon Noctis’ neck, suppressing a harsh moan, as he filled him with his pearled essence.

His source of life, to his Noctis.

 

Collapsing against the wall, still together, Ignis and Noctis held each other, breathing laboured and filled with warmth. Their foreheads touching, they lost themselves in each other’s eyes, beyond the need for words as Lestallum slowly came back to life, their senses slowly returning.

And their hearts remained strong, still beating for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in March 2018 in an RP with the theme, "Public Sex." As usual, I roleplayed Ignis, and my GF, LightOfTheLucii, roleplayed Noctis.
> 
> Lestallum always seemed like that sort of hot and steamy town where all sorts of things happen down those dark alleyways. Even when playing FFXV, it's hard NOT to imagine Noct and Iggy sneaking off when night falls, so it became a story idea with a little "yay-we're-alive-sex" thrown in for good measure.
> 
> Btw, if anyone is curious, I'M the writer bordering on purple prose style in these stories. I'm something of a sucker for highly visual, lyrical sort of writing style. In case anyone is curious and wants to know who is to blame. X3
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> ~ThatScottishShipper


End file.
